dragon_quest_aeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast
Player Characters Claire Allegria Class: Soldier Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Shaft Class: Fighter Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: Drakee Ranger Rick Class: Ranger Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Rasp Class: Priest Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: Babble Zam Class: Wizard Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Alvin Class: Ranger Age:22 Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Grey Hometown: Small farming village Bio: Extremely disinterested in farming and village life when he heard they were gathering the descendants of Erdrik Alvin took it as an opportunity. He lied about being a descendant and took a great interest in the variety of monsters he found himself fighting against. Monster Heart: None yet Xanax The Wise Class: Wizard Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Stepher Class: Pilgrim (functionally identical to Priest) [Priest Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Rincewind Class: Wizzard Wizard Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet Linda Class: Ranger Age:??? Height: ??? Weight: ??? Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Hometown: ??? Bio: Monster Heart: None yet NPCs King Steve ne' Tantengel XIV: King Steve current ruler of Alfegard, but he married into the job. His wife was the the last descendant of the long lasting Tantengel royal line, tracing her lineage all the way back to the time of Erdrick. Unfortunately, he's not the brightest crayon in the box and without his much more competent daughter around the kingdom is coming apart at the seams. Princess Gwendolin Tantengel Heir to the throne, Gwendolin was raised from birth to be ready to take over the rulership of the kingdom from her father. Fortunately, she gets her brains from her mother's side. She's been kidnapped by minions of the Dragonlord for unknown purposes. Her whereabouts are also unknown. Chancellor William Formerly one of Gwendolin's tutors, William has been press-ganged into helping run the kingdom in her absence. Poor guy is doing his best but is overworked, underappreciated, and in desperate need of help. The Templar Of Light Years ago the Templar showed up at the castle, flashed the Rainbow sigil necklace typically associated with Rubiss, and took over a section of the castle courtyard. Certainly not a Priest, the Templar nevertheless has powers beyond mortal understanding. Once a character is strong enough he is able to send them on a visionary quest to help guide them in their life's work. Gawain The Guard Gawain is a long serving soldier from Tantengel sent to Brecconary to help keep the peace. He might have some useful tips for adventurers who want to keep their heads on their necks and guts on the inside. Brother to Regent Gerald. Gawain is a no-nonsense man who does his job competently Based on rumor he may be some sort of war hero? Magetress Tara Tara is a Wizardess who moved to Breconnary following the second razing of Haukness by evil forces. She is constantly researching magic, trying to find more effective ways to combat the forces of the Dragonlord. Her ridiculously long hair seems to serve as her only clothing but somehow also covers her modestly. Formerly attached to the Tower Of High Wizardry in Haukness. Tamer Deleon A former fighter who discovered he had an affinity for raising monsters, Deleon holds the title on a battle arena. For a fee, he's willing to help others learn to control monsters they might meet in the wild. Unfortunately, his arena's close proximity to Tara's tower has led to bad blood between him and spellcasters. Rubin The Herbologist An elderly man who runs an Apothecary shop, Rubin spends much of his time tending plants. His best breeds only grow in the wild, however, and in these trying times he cannot tend his gardens as well as he would like. Rubin always has work for adventurers who can serve as bodyguards for his apprentices while they takes care of his healing plants. The Hexologist Or Papa Hex, as he prefers to be called. Hex has a hut dead in the center of town, and reality is... Odd nearby it. Time and space seems to shift in funny ways. Hex spends most of his time experimenting with magic, but no one knows why. All thats know for sure is that anyone who visits him will quickly find themselves in a fight, the latest guinea pig in Hex's experiments! He DOES pay good however, win or lose, and the guy is a certified genius. He specializes in dealing with curses and cursed objects. Erik The Hunter: Erik is a Ranger with an obsession for Scorpions. He often tries to raise hunting parties to go out and slay scorpions. Seems foolish but once fighting begins he's actually quite competent, able to lend a hand. FYI: Due to magical radiation leaking into the local ecosytems, the scorpions are roughly the size of horses. HAVE FUN :D Hector The Zoologist Hector was a respected scholar in Cantlin until one day he decided he would categorize and record the data for every monster in existence. Progress is slow, and he often looks to adventurers for help in hunting down rare specimens. No one knows more about monsters than Hector. Emilia The Archaelogist Emilia likes digging in rocks and caves, looking for rare artifacts of times long forgotten. Of late she's set her sights on Erderick's Memorial in a cave northwest of Tantegel. Unfortunately for her, monsters have moved in forcing her to stop digging. Plus its dark in there O_O Regent Gerald When the PCs first met Gerald he was dead drunk and needed a hand getting home. Once he sobered up, however, he proved to be a competent administrator and it was easy to see why he was the royal representative in Brecconary. Gerald appears to be a strong wizard. Brother to Gawain, it seems he may also be a war hero. Chrys the flower girl Chrys is a young woman who grows flowers in a greenhouse. The nectar from the flowers she grows when combined with the unusual water from a spring below her greeenhouse produces a water that can keep monsters at bay. Since her encounter with a Green Ooze, her health has not been the best. 'Orace The 'Orrible Horace is a young man leading a group who is roughing it in the woods north of Brecconary. The group seems to think they're hunting bandits in the woods but something is not quite right because the town guard reports they are attacking innocent travelers... The Dragonlord The mysterious mastermind behind Alefgard's troubles, he led his full forces to Tantegel Castle for the purpose of stealing the Ball of Light, an ancient artifact purported to keep darkness at bay, and kidnapping the king's daughter. The reasoning behind both actions is completely unknown. He is currently secluded in Charlocke Castle across the water from Tantegel, on an island known as Devil's Isle. Esther Claire met Esther in a bar when she was quite drunk. An enigmatic figure, he spoke of needing competent help and of how the grip of death is weak in the realm of Alfegard.